


納西瑟斯

by MXYHilda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXYHilda/pseuds/MXYHilda
Summary: 尹淨汉生贺后续





	納西瑟斯

**Author's Note:**

> *猫妖大俊X主人天使  
*ooc重灾区  
*玻璃渣文笔  
*大型翻车现场

「呜…」宿醉的难受感迫使尹净汉无法顺利睁开眼睛，半梦半醒地又用头朝邻近的温暖源拱了拱。

这下他真的醒了，吓醒的。

费力地睁开眼确认，自己面前，真的躺了个，裸男。

还是个有猫咪耳朵猫咪尾巴，长得好看极了的裸男。

头发耳朵尾巴都跟他们家俊是一样的浅灰色，身上带著跟他们家俊一样的奶味，无一步说明面前的人就是那只小猫咪。

更别提尹净汉昨天回家是落了锁的，小区保安工作做的挺好的，陌生人不可能闯的进他们家。

陌生男子还熟睡著，下意识地把清醒后尹净汉拉开的距离缩短回来，搂著他的腰睡得香甜。

总是警戒心重的尹净汉哪曾让人这样进过他的身？一时之间也红了脸，却又贪恋著这份温暖而不愿挣脱。

「喜欢你，因为你很温柔，因为你，是你。」

模糊地好像记得昨夜男子用温柔的奶音说过的那让他心动的话语，面上又添了些温度。

既然是自己家的猫主子，那他动手动脚也没关系吧？尹净汉回抱住男子的腰，朝他怀里蹭去。

令人犯懒的早晨，闲闲无事的两人就这样又相拥而眠。

「咪呜～」

不自觉地搂紧了怀中还睡著的人儿，文俊辉本想一如往常地用毛茸茸的脸颊蹭醒自己主人，却被出口的人类男声吓了一跳。

之前几次变成人型，明明都在醒来之前变回猫咪，这次难道是他忘了？

要在净汉醒之前变回去才行，然而尝试了几次，他还是那个裸男。

不然，先躲起来？

「嗚……」

本来睡得好端端暖洋洋的，身边的温暖源却突然动了动还想着离开，尹淨漢下意識地就抱住了人挽留，迷迷糊糊地醒來。

「⋯早、早安啊⋯⋯」

还没来得及迈开步伐躲起来，文俊辉就迎來了第一次以真身面对自家主人兼暗恋对象的现场。

尴尬地对尹净汉笑了笑，他本以为讨厌与他人接触的主人一定会嫌弃地放开手然后把自己赶出去，却没想到收到了一个笑容作为回应。

「早安～」

文俊辉套着尹淨汉的衣服忐忑不安地坐在餐桌前，看着自家主人在开放式厨房裡忙活早餐。

「所以说你是什麽？猫妖？会变成人？」

把烤好的吐司放到桌上，尹淨汉坐下就是一连串的问题，问的文小猫心裡发慌。

「是、是猫妖没错，不过是混血的，能变成人也能维持当猫。」

他抓不准尹淨汉的态度，看起来好像没有要赶走他又好像对他很是戒备的样子。

「既然是猫妖，怎麽会在宠物店里呢。」

尹淨汉很确信地记得自己是在正规合法宠物店买的猫，店主还是认识的学弟，照理来说应该不可能会混进一隻猫妖然后刚好推荐给自己啊？

「我、我说了你别生气啊…」

讨好似地用小动物般的眼神祈求地看着尹淨汉，直到对方点头答应了文俊辉才把事情姗姗道来。

原来这还是个情窦初开的少年的暗恋故事。

尹淨汉想养宠物那会儿，一开始其实不是去的金珉奎家的宠物店，但无奈一直找不到不为他美色动摇的小动物。

后来他才找到了自家学弟好一通抱怨，还去他家宠物店看了一圈，但也没半隻猫猫撑过了美色的考验，他还一度思索自己遇到的猫猫怎麽都这麽黏人，不是说猫猫都不亲人的吗？

也没什麽心情再去别家宠物店转悠，尹淨汉也就偶尔金珉奎家进新的小猫了才来看看。

大概第五第六次之后，某天金珉奎才突然通知他说新进的猫猫一点都不亲近人，让他去试试。

那是隻可爱的英短小公猫，而且也确实一点都不亲他，所以他就把猫带回家养了。

然而换成以文俊辉的视角看这件事，就没这麽单纯了。

他做为一只守法还能吃的猫猫，在被父母狠心要求独立时只好想办法找份工作，而跟他要好的猫猫全圆佑家的宠物店正好在招工读生。

也不知道全圆佑作为一隻猫妖是怎麽能找个宠物店老闆当男友然后接受他每天照顾着一堆猫猫狗狗，反正这份工作对文俊辉而言是来的及时，他二话不说就答应了。

然后他就见到了以顾客身分上门的尹淨汉，还对他一见锺情了。

一见锺情再见倾心，但他也听到了尹淨汉跟金珉奎抱怨的一切，知道他不喜欢追求者，知道他想要找隻不喜欢自己的猫咪作伴。

纠结了几天他想，不能做那人的男朋友，那他做那人的小猫咪吧？所以他拜託了店主，然后用坚强的意志力撑过了美色的诱惑。

所以他一直都很小心，哪怕尹淨汉用食物诱骗他，他还是摆出一副高冷不为所动的样子，就怕要是露馅了会被这个温暖的人抛弃。

「所以你才总揣着高冷范儿避开我？」

难怪猫猫总在暗处盯着他看又不凑上来，原来原因还在自己身上，不过这个不是他现在关注的事，他更关注一个问题…

「到头来，你喜欢我也是因为这副皮囊吗？」

自己找金珉奎诉苦的时候可绝对跟文俊辉口中的温柔没啥关係，一见锺情的原因也只能是这样了吧？到最后什麽都一样，亏他还以为有所改变…

文俊辉赶忙抓住了尹淨汉的双手，急切地辩解。

「不是，我、我可能一开始是的，但现在真的不是。」

「你很好看，像天使落入了凡间一样，所以可能也遇到过那种只爱上了你的表面的人，但是我不一样啊！我看过你的各种样子，而且，也确定我喜欢你的各种样子。」

不顾尹淨汉已经羞红了脸，文小猫还一股作气地把自己一直憋着想讲的东西说了出来。

「喜欢你双眼放光拿着零食诱惑我的样子，喜欢你硬是要抱着我的样子，喜欢你帮我顺毛的样子，喜欢你拿着玩具老鼠时比我还兴奋的样子，喜欢你截稿日前犯懵还应是撑着把稿子赶完的样子，喜欢你刚睡醒头上呆毛的样子，喜欢你赖床不起哼叽叽的样子，喜欢…」

尹淨汉一把摀住文俊辉的嘴，换来了小猫不解的眼神。

「你快别说了腻死人了，你的品味也未免太奇怪了吧？」

想起自己在还以为文俊辉是普通猫猫的时候的一片丹心各种「追求」，尹淨汉现在只想挖个洞鑽进去。

握住了尹淨汉的手腕文俊辉在自家主人手心舔了一口，吓得他把手抽了回去，顺利又换来了说话权。

「主人很多人追求呢～我的品味一点都不奇怪啊，你这麽可爱的…」

尹淨汉被突然色气得自家猫猫吓到，呆在原地握着发烫的手心动弹不得。

「你一隻小猫又懂什麽是喜欢了…」

嘟囔中带着本人都没注意到的颤动与撒娇。

被自家小猫一把抱起摔在床上的时候尹淨汉还恍惚想起自家学弟说这隻猫猫身体不太好做不了结扎手术，当初天真的自己还信了还想说猫猫反正也没发情所以没啥关係。

现在猫猫对着他发情了，他只想呵呵曾经天真的自己。

试问谁被那啥的顶着还会怀疑对方懂不懂喜欢是什麽意思？

眼瞅着文俊辉把对他而言有点小的自己的衣服脱下，尹淨汉感觉自己脸上的温度要上升到一个新高度了。

一直到文小猫把他身上的衣服也脱了，尹淨汉才回过神抓住了他往自己腰际伸的双手。

「等、等等，你现在是要干嘛？」

「干你。」

猫猫的想法很简单，虽然是作为人类长大的又是人类和猫妖的混血，刻在骨子裡的基因还是改变不了的，既然尹淨汉说他不懂喜欢，那是不是他对他有慾望就能证明了？

「我对你有慾望，想要你在我身下雌伏，想要好好疼你，就能证明我喜欢你了吧？」

附上尹淨汉因为发愣微张的小嘴，文俊辉伸舌在主人的嘴裡肆意掠夺，小猫带着倒刺的舌头刮得尹淨汉略带刺痛的麻痒。

双手也没閒着地摸上尹淨汉胸前的两点朱红不清不重地捻动，直至樱果微发肿地挺立。

「主人我可以再进一步吗？」

把该撩拨的都撩完了小猫才哑着嗓子寻求允许，殊不知这种时候喊主人绝对是要人命，压根儿没给尹淨汉拒绝的机会。

「你做到这样了你还想中途收手？」

双眸带媚地瞪了文俊辉一眼，后者可耻地发现自己被这一眼搞得又硬了几分。

一手握着尹淨汉精緻的性器撸动，文俊辉另一手也没閒着地看着身陷情慾而欲迎又拒的主人自赎。

看着生人勿近的主人在自己手中达到高潮拱起腰的美丽模样文俊辉不一会儿也失了精关，尹淨汉的小腹到腿跟混杂着沾满了两人的白浊。

好像又硬了，因为看着主人的这副模样。

文俊辉用指腹沾了点尹淨汉身上的浊液，抬起后者的腿就就着液体的润滑把手指送入未经人事的花蓓。

「…嘶…」

也没觉着怎麽疼痛就是有些奇怪，尹淨汉下意识地倒抽了一口气，扭着腰往上逃。

「主人忍耐着点，不好好扩张的话等下会出血的。」

文俊辉用空着的手扣住了主人的胯骨，俯下身在尹淨汉的耳畔低语。

饱含情慾的低哑嗓音和撒在耳上的热气让尹淨汉敏感地往反方向逃去，后穴却是不自觉地绞紧了文俊辉的手指。

「放鬆点…」

一手在尹淨汉的腰际轻按另一手却是加快了抽送的动作，看着尹淨汉沉沦情慾的样子小猫也已经忍得很是难受了。

但他不想心上人的第一次以后是疼痛的回忆，又忍着扩张了几分钟才将自己的手指抽出。

在尹淨汉不解的目光中支起身子，文俊辉把自己硬得发疼的物件抵在了因为没有手指而开合着的穴口。

「主人，我进去了喔？」

咬牙死撑着得到了尹淨汉燥红了脸地点头应允，文小猫才扣着主人的腰顶了进去。

硕大的硬物才闯进的一瞬间尹淨汉就觉得自己眼前一白，居然就这麽被操射了。

高潮中不自觉咬紧的后穴让文俊辉几乎用尽了意志力才没担上早洩的恶名，还不待尹淨汉缓缓他就好似惩罚性地用嘴噘住主人胸前的红樱舔弄，身下也没停地抽送。

尹淨汉下意识地就抱住猫猫在自己胸前作恶的头颅，挺胸又将自己的敏感又往文俊辉嘴裡送去。

口中含着发甜的朱果性器又被温暖的拥道吸附着，尹淨汉还不自主地向平时撸猫一样揉着他的耳朵，文俊辉整根尾巴都竖起来了，泛红了眼又加快了推送的速度，大出大入地打桩。

身陷情潮的同时也没有厚此薄彼地换去噘弄另一边的朱果，直把两边都搞得红肿不堪又在尹淨汉身上各处烙下了标记。

直至下一次尹淨汉又攀上了高潮，文俊辉才在后穴的收紧下缴了械，把爱液狠狠灌进主人的体内。

翻身轻拥住被欺负狠了微微发颤的主人，餍足的小猫想温存一下再把人抱去清洗。

对了还有一件事可不能忘了，文俊辉轻轻地抵住尹淨汉的额头。

「我爱你。」


End file.
